


i have you

by icecoldwlw



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecoldwlw/pseuds/icecoldwlw
Summary: Gazing into Glimmer’s eyes was like looking through a portal to a whole other dimension— one filled with twinkling lights in a swirl of pink encased in a black abyss.





	i have you

Adora sat on Glimmer’s floating bed, her eyes wandering around the large room aimlessly as she waited for her girlfriend. Soft purple and glittering lamps filled her vision. It wasn’t a bad sight. Especially because it reminded her of Glimmer.

She reclined slowly, lying perfectly straight and still at first. It took only a few seconds for her to properly relax, spread her arms wide and allow one of her legs to stand tall in the air. Freedom without expectation was fun.

There was a muffled noise behind the door, and Adora snapped to attention.

“Goodnight, Bow. Tell your dads I said hi!” Glimmer whispered. Adora caught a glimpse of his retreating back.

Glimmer yawned loudly. Adora watched her from the bed, committing her features to memory, as if she hadn’t already.

Glimmer took a wipe and carefully dabbed it under her eyes and on her forehead, before turning it over and wiping down her cheeks.

“Hey, Glim.” Adora said when she’d stopped. The shorter girl jumped, before turning to the bed.

“Hey Adora,” She said, coming closer. “I didn’t think you’d be up.”

“I wanted to wait for you.” Adora cleared her throat. 

“Aw, you didn’t have to do that.” Glimmer said, teleporting up to her. She wrapped her arms around Adora tightly, her fingers scratching lightly on the blonde’s shoulder blades.

Adora leaned into the hug, letting her body go limp. She settled her head in the crook of Glimmer’s neck.

“Yeah, but I wanted to.” She said lightly. She pulled away, letting her head rest on Glimmer’s shoulder. She felt her hand being held.

She stroked Glimmer’s hand with the pads of her fingers. Glimmer’s skin was really soft. She had a meticulous skin care routine that she did every night, no matter how tired or hurt she was. Adora didn’t really know much about skin as a whole— the Horde wasn’t too concerned with making its members look or feel beautiful— but she knew Glimmer had the best skin. No matter how weird that sounded.

Her eyes grazed over Glimmer’s soft tawny-beige jawline and chubby cheeks, up to the ever-present pink blush across her nose.

Gazing into Glimmer’s eyes was like looking through a portal to a whole other dimension— one filled with twinkling lights in a swirl of pink encased in a black abyss.

Adora didn’t think she’d ever be able to look at someone the way she looked at Glimmer. It was like a whirlwind had filled her chest. Sparks flew out from it, hitting every corner of her torso. Something flitted about in her stomach.

Adora regained focus, urged on by sheer willpower. “Glimm,” She said, trying to catch the other girl’s attention. Her eyes came up from their joined hands to meet Adora’s.

“Yeah?” She asked as soft as Adora felt.

“I love you.” Adora said. Glimmer smiled, pressing a lingering kiss to her forehead.

“I love you too.”


End file.
